Still Remembered or Forgotten
by LUNAgirl1234
Summary: It has been a month since Aira has become Prism Queen. All was going well until a certain person came... N-no way...Sakura-chan! Could this person change her own life and Aira's because of both of their romances? Read to find out! A mix of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and another anime with Sakura.
1. A New Member in MARs!

Ch.1 – A New Member in MARs!

MARs was practicing their dance with their new song, Eternal Snow, for the Ice Princesses Winter Competition (made this up). The song was made by Mion (not really), the moves were made by Rizumu, and of course, the clothes were made by Shou, by Aira's fashion sense, which were now turned into Prism Stones. The Winter Competition is going to be somewhere in December. Right now, it is the month of November.

During the practice, the president, with money symbols in her eyes as usual, came with a girl that looks like the same age as MARs. The president claps her hand to show that practice is over for now. The girls skate towards her.

"Sore hanan desuka (What is it), Shachō?" Rizumu asked.

"Girls," Shachō answered, "we are going to add a new member for the "s" in "MARs"." She looks at the girl behind her, nodding. The girl nodded back.

"Watashi wa Sakura. Toudo Sakura. Nice to meet you and I'll be in your care!" Sakura bows with her hands in front of her, which were together. Sakura looks like the Sakura from Cardcaptor Sakura but older, no pigtails, and the hair is a little bit longer. She is wearing a light pink tank top, a white short-sleeve (goes all the way to her elbow) jacket, a white frilly skirt, and pink and white Nike brand tennis shoes. In her hair is a cherry blossom clip.

"Sakura, can you show us your Prism Show?" Shachō asked.

"Hai," she puts on her ice skates and went to the rink. The song I Am a Dreamer (first part of it, 1:40) went on.

_**I Am a Dreamer**_

_** Hisomu Pawaa…**_

_**Watashi no sekai**_

_** Yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru**_

_**Demon souzou mo**_

_** Sinai mono,**_

_** Kakuretru hazu**_

_**Sora ni mukau kiki no **_

_** Youni anata wo**_

_** Massugu mitumeteru**_

Sakura jump, "Cherry Blossom Hurricane!" Cherry blossom trees were everywhere. The blossoms come out of the trees and form a tornado, surrounding Sakura. Then the tornado stops and the blossoms scattered. Sakura comes forward and winks. "Yay!" she says.

_** Mituketai naa**_

_** Kanaetai naa**_

_**Shinjiru, sore dakede**_

_** Koerarenai mono ha nai,**_

_**Utau youni**_

_** Kiseki no youni**_

_**(Omoi) Ga,**_

_** Subete wo kaete yuku yo**_

_**Kitto, **_

_** Kitto**_

_**Otoroku Kurai**_

_**I Am a Dreamer…**_

_** Hisomu Pawaa…**_

"S-sugoi," Aira, Rizumu, and Mion said, amazed.

Sakura smiles, "Arigato. I hope we get along well."

The MARS, with a capital S, went back to practice. But they didn't notice that someone else is watching them.

"Sakura…," the person said.

"Huh?" Sakura says, turning around. But she no one was there.

"What is it, Sakura?" Mion asked.

Sakura shakes her head, "It's nothing."


	2. Sakura's True Form

Ch.2 – Sakura's True Form

Sakura was in her room trying to figure out what to do for practices in the morning before school. She looks at the bear Syaoran gave to her. But then she stops for a moment.

"…Nanee, Kero-chan, Yue-san?"

Cerberus and Yue came out of nowhere.

"Sakura," Kero stated, "why did you change your last name from Kinomoto to Toudo?" The stuff animal with wings had a worry look on his face. "And why do you seem to be so sad lately when you look at the kid's bear?"

Sakura flinches. Her bangs cover he eyes. "Ever since Syaoran-kun went back to Hong Kong for more training to be the heir of the Li Clan after the fight with the seal card, which was 3 years ago, he hasn't replied or talked to me since then. I called, texted, emailed, even sent him letters, but he never replied back." She starts to tear up.

"Sakura…," both guardians say.

_That kid! Why didn't he reply back to Sakura? Tch! If I see him again I swear I am going to teach him a lesson! Kero thought._

"Well at least onii-chan is done with college. So I won't be alone anymore. Besides, I have you 2 with me and Tomoyo-chan, including my cards. She took her cards out of her drawer, while wiping her tears. "And the reason why I changed my last name is because Tomoyo-chan forced me to change my last name as an idol so anyone who doesn't know can't know my real name." She sweat drop.

Cerberus and Yue sweat drop as well, "I-is that so?"

"Ah!" Sakura shouts.

"What is it?" Yue says.

"I need to go help onii-chan with dinner. I forget! Yue-san, can you change back into Yukito-san, please? I need help preparing the food and table." She folds her hands together.

Yue sighs, "Wakata." He spreads out his wings and covers himself. Then Yukito appears. "Ego, Sakura-chan," Yukito says, smiling.

"Hai!" Sakura turns to Kero, "When we're done, Kero-chan, I'll get pudding for you!" She winks.

"Waa! Pudding!" he cheers.

Then Sakura and Yukito went downstairs to help Toya.

"Sakura no baka! Hurry up and help me out! You too, Yuki!"

"Ah, gomen gomen," Sakura says.

"Hai," Yukito replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for a short chapter. Here are the character ages:<strong>

**Sakura - 14 Toya - 22 (Looks the same as always)**

**Tomoyo - 14 Yukito - 22 (Looks the same as always)**

**Aira - 14 Shou - 16**

**Rizumu - 14 Hibiki - 16**

**Mion - 14 Wataru - 16**

**Sakura's and Toya's father is working at America as a professor.**


	3. We're Transferring? Part 1

**Hi! I have finally finished Ch.3, so please read. But if you haven't watch Cardcaptor Sakura then you should before continue reading this story. This is only a recommendation for those who don't know Cardcaptor Sakura. Please enjoy the anime and story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch.3 – We're Transferring?! Part 1<strong>

**At Shachō's Office**

MARS and Callings were at the president's office. Sakura was standing next to Shachō with a really big smile on her face. In her hands were clothes. Shachō begins to talk, "Everyone, because we have a new member in MARS, I want all of you to know each other well. By doing that I am transferring you guys to Sakura's school. And it's the closest school to here so it will be easier to come here early. I have already gotten you schedules." She gives each member of both groups/units their own schedules. "I also informed you parents so there is no need to worry."

"What about our uniforms?" Shou asked.

"Sakura is going to hand them to you." Shachō nods to Sakura. She passes the clothes out. "You will start school tomorrow so please be prepared," the president reminds.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next Day<span>**

Sakura was waiting at the front of the gate for the other members of MARS and Callings. She looks at her watch. The time said 6:30. She has 15 minutes to wait for the others and another 15 minutes to get ready before school starts at 7. Sakura looks up and saw Shou, Hibiki, and Wataru coming. She waves at them and said, "Good morning, Shou-kun, Hibiki-kun, Wataru-kun!"

"Good morning, Sakura," Shou says. Hibiki nods at her and Wataru says, "Yo!"

Sakura looks at them up and down. "You guys look great in those uniforms," she says. The boys' uniform looks like the one Toya and Yukito used to wear but just imagined Callings not have straight, stiff shoulders. (I don't like how Toya and Yukito look, well you know, a little bit think on the sides when they wear the uniforms.) The boys had their school bags behind their backs. The way boys usually hold them.

"You too," Hibiki replies. Sakura's uniform is just like Ruby Moon's human form in her uniform but Sakura is a little bit skinny and the skirt is between her thigh and knee. "Arigato," she said. She gave him a smile. He blushed. The other boys look at him and said, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," he replies. Then the group continues to talk about their schedules and school stuff.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the other members of MARS…<p>

**Mion's 3rd person P.O.V/ 6:30**

Mion woke up at 6:30, so she had 7 minutes and 30 seconds to get ready and the other half to walk to school. She puts on her uniform, ate her breakfast, then walks to school. But she walks slowly so she can see the scenery.

**Aira's 3rd person P.O.V/ 6:30**

Aira woke up at the same time as Mion, so she did the same routine as her. When she left the house and walks to school, she suddenly bump into someone and starts to fall back. But that someone caught her wrist. "Ah Gomen'nasai. I wasn't looking where I was going," Aira said. She looks up and saw a 15 year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was also wearing the same uniform as Aira.

"It's fine. Daijōbu?" he asks. The boy helps Aira stand.

"Hai. Arigato," she replies. She looks at him. "Are you a student from Seijou Highschool?"

"Hmm… I'm a new student and not a new student. This is my third time here at Tomoeda. I went to elementary school here, actually. The second time was to visit since I was born in Hong Kong." He smiles at Aira which made her blush a little. "What about you? I've never seen you before." The two started walking to school.

"I'm a new student and an idol from MARS from Prism Store. We had a new member join us 2 days ago. She stands for the S in MARS. I stand for the A. The president there suggested we go to the same school as her so we know her well."

_That must have been Sakura, _the boy thought.

Aira stares at him. "What is your name, anyway?"

"Li Syaoran. You?"

"Harune Aira. Grade?"

"9th. You?"

"Same."

Then the two continues to walk to school.

**Rizumu's 3rd person P.O.V/6:40**

Rizumu was in her room rushing to get her stuff. Apparently, she slept in. She was supposed to wake up at 6:30 just like the others. "Ahh! I'm supposed to meet the others in 5 minutes. But I'm late because I had to practice for the competition in December. Argh!" she said to herself. She went down to the diner room, ate her breakfast, then went out to the door and starts to run to school.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal P.O.V<span>**

After a few minutes, the others reach the school and met. Aira said something that surprised Sakura. "It seems like we aren't the only ones that are new to this school. Mina, this is Li Syaoran. I met him along the way to school."

Shou popped a vein (LOL). "Is that so?" he said, with a hint of annoyance.

Hibiki raised an eyebrow and looks at him, "Nanee?"

"Nothing," he replies with the annoyance still. Shou pops another vein when he saw Aira getting close to Syaoran (LOL, even louder). The others, Hibiki, Wataru, Mion, and Rizumu, surrounded Syaoran, asking him questions. Shou and Sakura stayed behind. Sakura starts to shed a tear. Them more tears came out. "S-Syaoran…-kun?"

Syaoran looks at her and smiles. "Ohayō (O-hi-o), Sakura. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Sakura covers her mouth with one hand and the other hand holding her bag. Lots and lots of tears came out. Then she drops her bag and ran into his arms. She cries. "I miss so much…! Why didn't you replied back to all the things I sent you?" She looks up and Syaoran wipes her tears. "I was busy with training, so I didn't have the time to reply. Gomen'nasai" he said.

Sakura shakes her head. "It's fine." Then the couple heard a fake cough. They looked up. The others were staring at them. Mion started to talk, "Um… would one of you please explain what's going on between the two of you?"

Sakura looks at Syaoran and he nods. She lets go of him and said, "Alright. If that is what you wish then I will explain. She told them about how they met, how they treated each other at first, about Syaoran being the next heir of the Li Clan, when Syaoran confessed to her, when she answered him, and why he left her 3 years ago, while they walk inside the school. But she didn't told them about how they can use magic and the cards. Which made Syaoran sighed in relief.

"Ehh… Sōdesuka (is that so)?" Rizumu asked.

"Yeah. I had a bad attitude back then," Syaoran said.

Mion, Aira, Rizumu, and Callings imagined him being mean and bullying other kids. Syaoran and Sakura sweat drops. "I'm not talking about it like that! And I don't bully kids either! When I mean I had a bad attitude I mean I had a cold heart back then," he corrected them. Sakura laughs. "Sheesh!" Syaoran continues.

"Ha ha… gomen," the group said. Then they went to their lockers, set it up/get ready, and went to their first period classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Syaoran is finally in the story! Just to let you know, the summary I put in before is what happening later in the story so please go with the flow for the story. I also want reviews please. THX!<strong>


	4. We're Transferring? Part 2

**Ch. 4 – We're Transferring?! - Part 2**

In Seijou Highschool, Sakura is known to be the most athletic and cutest girl, Tomoyo is known to be the smartest and prettiest girl, Eriol is known to be the smartest boy, Sakura and her friends are known to be the most popular girls, and Syaoran's friends including Eriol are known to be the most popular boys. Later, MARS and Callings will be joining the popularity.

For 1st Period…

Aira, Sakura, and Syaoran have the same class together, which is Language Arts/English. The two new students introduced themselves. Aira starts first, "Kon'nichiwa. Watashi nonamaeha Harune Aira (My name is Harune Aira)." Most of the class squeal. Which of course is what you expect when an idol joins your class. Aira is very shy so her whole face turns red. "Kawaī~!" the whole class said.

Syaoran introduces himself next," Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you). The name's Li Syaoran." All the girls, except for Sakura and Tomoyo, squeal. Half of the boys in the class greeted him since they knew him since elementary school, including Sakura and Tomoyo. To Syaoran's surprised, Eriol was there, giving his usual smile. He sweat drops.

"Aira-san," said Mizuki-sensei," you will be sitting behind Tomoyo-san. Tomoyo-san, can you raise your hand, please?" Tomoyo raises her hand and Aira walks to the desk behind her. "Syaoran-san, you will be sitting behind Sakura-san."

"Hai," he answered and walks to the desk behind Sakura. "Like the good old times, huh?"

"Un (yep/yeah)!" she replies. There were glares from the girls, and she sweat drops. Then class starts.

Mion and Rizumu have Science together. All of the students in the class roused up. They say things like "Uso", "Kawaī", or "Idols in our class?!". The two were flattered, but the teacher had to quiet them down. (A.U. Just to let you readers know, Yukito is one of the 9th grade science teacher. So he will be called Tsukishiro-sensei.) Tsukishiro-sensei told the new student to introduce themselves.

"Ohayō. Watashi nonamaeha Takamine Mion."

"Watashi nonamaeha Amamiya Rizumu."

"Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you)," they both said.

Tsukishiro-sensei nods and said, "Mion-san, you will be sitting in the third sit at the second row. Rizumu-san, same sit but fourth row."

"Hai," they say in sync, and class begins.

Shou, Hibiki, and Wataru are in 10th grade but have different classes. Shou has Social Studies, Hibiki has Math, and Wataru has Science. And because they're hot/cool idols 9to the girls), they are going to be chased during passing period and lunch (not happening now, still first period). They introduced themselves, got their assigned seats, sweat drop because of the stares from the girls, and start class.

Here are MARS's, Callings', and Syaoran's schedules:

Sakura's

Language Arts

Science

P.E.

Lunch

Home Economics

Social Studies

Math

Aira's

Language Arts

Math

P.E.

Lunch

Home Economics

Science

Social Studies

Rizumu's

Science

Social Studies

P.E.

Lunch

Study Hall

Math

Language Arts

Mion's

Science

Language Arts

P.E.

Lunch

Music

Social Studies

Math

Shou's

Social Studies

Math

P.E.

Lunch

Art

Social studies

Science

Hibiki's

Math

Science

P.E.

Lunch

Study Hall

Language Arts

Social Studies

Wataru

Science

Language Arts

P.E.

Lunch

Art

Math

Social Studies

Syaoran's

Language Arts

Math

P.E.

Lunch

Music

Social Studies

Science

Time Skip: To 3rd Period

3rd is P.E. for part of 9th and 10th graders, so MARS, Callings, and Syaoran (and Tomoyo, Eriol, and a few other people) have this period together. They had their P.E. uniforms on (imagine whatever you what them to like, I don't care) and are warming up for the class. But technically, Aira, Rizumu, Mion, and Callings were surrounded by students. The student were trying to get their autograph or get information out of them. Syaoran looks at Sakura and notices that she doesn't look happy. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Ah, Syaoran-kun. I'm just worries that you are going to have a hard time at this period."

He looks confused. "Why? You know I like to do sports as much as you do. Is it because the girls are going to surround me?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's not that. It's the teacher. He's actually my br-." Sakura was interrupted by someone.

"Sakura, who's that with you?"

Syaoran froze and slowly turns his head around with his mouth open. Masaka…" He saw Sakura's brother. Sakura sighs with her eyes closed.

Tōya looks at Syaoran. "Hmm?" There was silence.

"Ahh! It's you!" they both said.

"What are you doing here?" Tōya asked.

"What do you think? I'm a student here, obviously! What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm the teacher for this class, apparently."

"Eh?!" Syaoran turns to Sakura. "Is this what you're talking about?"

Sakura nods. "Hai. Onii-chan, can you please try not to cause a problem in this class just because Syaoran-kun is here? I have friends that are new here." She looks at the other members of MARS and Callings. They were looking at her with big eyes and mouths open. "Ehh?! Sensei is your brother?!" they screamed. Sakura sighs. "Hai." She turns to Tōya, who was glaring at Syaoran and visa-versa. Sakura sweat drops. "Onii-chan! Can we start class now?" Tōya stops glaring, sighs, and said, "Alright, alright." He blows his whistle. "I want all of you to run around the track twice, then meet back here. Don't forget that you are being time."

"Hai, Kinomoto-sensei," the class says, and they walk to the track. Sakura's new friends walk up to her. She was chatting with Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol. "Didn't you say that your last name was Toudo?" Hibiki asks.

"Ah, gomen. My last name is actually Kinomoto."

"I told Sakura to change her real name because since she is an idol now with you guys, she needs to cover her true identity so she doesn't get chased or anything. Hehe~," Tomoyo explains. MARS, Callings, Syaoran, and Eriol sweat drops (there's a lot of sweat dropping in this story, I tell ya). By the time everyone reaches the track and went to the starting line, Tōya gets his whistle, looks at the students to see if they're ready, blows it, and then everyone runs. Of course, in the lead is Sakura and Syaoran. Eventually, they were far ahead than anybody else.

"S-sugoi!" MARS (just Aira, Rizumu, and Mion) and Callings said, amazed by their speed.

"You see, Sakura-san and Syaoran-kun are always the most athletic people we know. They were always like that since we were young," Eriol said.

"Huh?! Since they were young? Wow," Wataru and Mion said.

When the students were finish, they told each other's time:

Sakura – 55 sec (a new record)

Syaoran – 55 sec

Eriol – 1 min 5 sec

Shou – 1 min 25 sec

Hibiki – 1 min 30 sec

Wataru – 1 min 33 sec

Tomoyo – 1 min 40 sec

Mion – 1 min 50 sec

Aira – 1 min 57 sec

Rizumu – 2 min (flat)

Others – 2 min and/or up

They went back to the gym and did cartwheel combinations. Like doing flips, summersaults, etc. (Things like Sakura and Meilin did when they do cartwheels in Cardcaptor Sakura) The highest score you can get is a 10.

**Scores**

Sakura – 10

Syaoran – 10

Eriol – 9

Shou – 9

Hibiki – 9

Wataru – 10

Tomoyo – 8

Mion – 9

Aira – 8

Rizumu – 10

Others – 8 or down

P.E. was over when they were finish. So they went to go back to change into their school uniforms and went to lunch.


End file.
